Epiphany
by naughtynyx
Summary: S2 in Driver Ed. Veronica's epiphany takes her to someone else's door, not Duncan's. I know it's been done before, but here's my take. Sorry I couldn't come up with a more original title. PLEASE R&R!
1. Epiphany

**Set in S2 in the episode "Driver Ed" Veronica's epiphany leads her to someone else's door instead of Duncan's. I know it's been done before, but here's my take anyway.**

**I own nothing.**

**Please R&R. I really appreciate it.**

Veronica was a bundle of nerves on the entire drive over here. And now that she had reached her destination they hadn't quieted one bit. She stood at the door, taking a few deep breaths trying to get of hold of herself before ringing the bell. Feeling she was as close to calm as she could hope to get right now she reached over to press the button. Her finger was a hairs breadth away from the bell when the door suddenly opened.

"Ah synchronicity," Logan Echolls, casually remarked. "What're you doing here?"

He had his keys in hand and was just finishing pulling on his jacket. "You're leaving." Veronica commented

"Wow, what remarkable powers of observation you got there. I can see why you're such a super sleuth."

A beat passed without a retort from Veronica, causing Logan to somewhat worry about the state she was in. "So were you going to answer my question?" he prompted. "What is it that brings you to my humble abode this fine evening?"

The butterflies that had been flapping around in Veronica's stomach had suddenly turned into a million humming birds all flapping there wings a million miles an hour. She wondered if she had the nerve to do say what she'd come here to say. Well, she had to try. She licked her lips and swallowed, trying to moisten her dry throat.

"Have you ever had an epiphany?" she asked.

"An epiphany?" Logan repeated.

She nodded.

Logan rubbed his chin in mock concentration, "An epiphany, let's see, hmm. Well, I've had a Tiffany and a Stephanie. But an Epiphany, no I can't say that I have. Oh wait, is she a dancer down at the Crazy horse? If so then, yeah, you know I have had an Epiphany." He finished with that trademark smirk of his.

Veronica nodded her head and snickered wryly. Of course, she thought, he's going to be a jackass. God what was I thinking coming here? All the humming birds were gone suddenly. Flown south for the winter, I guess. And Veronica no longer felt nervous. Just stupid.

She looked up at Logan and shook her head, "You know what, Logan, forget it. I shouldn't have come here. Goodbye. Have fun wherever it is you're going." she spun on her heels ready to retreat.

"Hey wait," Logan called in earnest, "come back." Despite her better judgment, Veronica turned around. "Sorry." Logan stated. "Tell me what's up Mars. What's all this talk of epiphanies about?"

Veronica was going to just drop it. Come up with some alternative excuse, but looking into Logan's eyes, a much softer brown now than when she had first arrived, she felt that rush that brought her here all over again. She cleared her throat. "You know the bus driver from the crash?" she ventured.

Logan nodded, "Yeah I'd say he's a pretty notorious character right now. What about him."

"Well his daughter asked me to help prove that he didn't commit suicide. Which FYI, he didn't. Anyway, I found out that he was having an affair."

"Okay." Logan drawled having no clue where this was headed or what it could possibly have to do with him. "So?"

Veronica took in a deep breath to help her finish. "So I talked to his, well, mistress and she was saying all this stuff about having regret because she never got to be with the man she loved and I realised that I don't want to go through my life with that same regret, so..." her words had come out in a rush, kind of running together.

Logan had a pretty good idea of what her meaning for being here was, but he needed to know for sure.

"Veronica," he said slowly, "what exactly is it you're saying here?"

"I'm saying that I want to be with the guy I love." she clarified. "The one I really love. And that's you Logan. I tried to pretend that it isn't. I tried to move on, but, I can't. I care about Duncan, but he's not the guy for me. Not any more. It's you. I think it always will be."

Logan just stood there without responding, looking stunned. The humming birds began to circle again. "Logan?" Veronica queried.

He looked up into her deep, questioning blue eyes and answered with a smile "What took you so long.?"

Relief washed over her and she laughed with tears of joy in her eyes. She rushed into his arms and met the lips which hers had had too long and absence from. Logan held her tightly to him, never wanting to let her go for fear she might get away again. He pulled her into the house and kicked the door closed behind them.

The rest of the night was full of many more epiphanies.

**Well, like it or not, let me know what you think.**


	2. after the epiphany

After Epiphany. Logan and Veronica talk about what happens next.

This was meant to be a OS but some people expressed an interest in continuing so I jotted this down. FYI: it was written hastily and is not beta'd. I was going to post it sooner but was having computer issues. Hope you enjoy.

I own nothing.

Please R&R

* * *

><p>"Should I expect to find the money on the mantel piece?"<p>

Veronica whipped around, surprised by the voice. She smiled, embarrassed at being caught trying to sneak out. "I thought you were asleep." she said. "I was going to leave a note."

Logan adjusted himself into a more upright position on the bed. "Why are you leaving at all?" he asked.

Veronica could hear the hint of uncertainty in his voice and understood what this looked like to him. "Oh no." she quickly stated. She rushed over to the bed and sat down. "This isn't me slipping away because I have any regrets about what happened." she assured. "Because I don't. Not at all."

"Okay so what is this?"

"This is me trying to avoid the disaster that would happen if my dad knew I was here." she clarified. "I'm pretty sure I only have about fifteen minutes before the tracking device in my molar activates. And if my dad found me here, well, you know he carries a gun, right?."

Logan chuckled a little. "Oh, but he wouldn't hurt me." he protested sarcastically. "He loves me."

Veronica rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yeah, right. You're one of his favorite people list." she bit her lip and added more seriously, "he's not going to be too pleased when I tell him you and I are back together."

"Why, I can't imagine why ever not." Logan remarked with mock ignorance. He could see she still had that look of worry in her eyes and knew her dad's response to their rekindled relationship wasn't the only thing on her mind. "What? What else is wrong?"

She bit her lip. "There's also the small matter of Duncan to deal with."

"Ah, right. Duncan, of course." Logan replied, letting his head fall back on the pillow.

"It's just that last night I when I had my epiphany I was just in such a hurry to get to you that I didn't even think about it." That part made Logan smile. "And now, well, I've started thinking about it and the thing is technically Duncan and I are still going out." Veronica reminded. "Which I am going to take care of today. I'm going to tell him it's over." she adamantly assured. "It's just, well, I'm worried about how it's going to look, you and I being back together so soon afterwards."

Logan nodded understanding hitting him. "Mm, I get it. Secret notes and mop closets again, huh?"

He sounded upset and really she couldn't blame him. "Logan," she implored him to understand. "He's been through a lot and I just don't want to add to his pain. All I'm asking for his a little discretion for his sake. After all I did just technically cheat on him. I owe him that much."

As far as Logan was concerned he didn't owe Duncan a damn thing. After all the guy was supposed to be his best friend, so where was he when Logan's life turned to shit and he was on trial for murder? No where. He'd turned his back on him. And then after his relationship with Veronica fell apart, Duncan was right there waiting to swoop in and be the good guy. No, he didn't owe Duncan anything. But in Veronica's eyes, she did. And if she wanted to keep their relationship on the down low for awhile, he'd do it.

"Okay." He said.

Veronica's eyes lit up with gratitude. "Really?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah sure. If you feel like it's what you need to do, then I'm okay with it. All I want is to be with you any way I can be. So if that means sneaking around for awhile, that's okay."

"It won't be for very long, I promise."

"Veronica, it's okay. I can wait." He reached up brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "For you I can wait forever."

Veronica laughed, though her eyes shone with tears. "Oh man, you keep saying things like that and your bad boy stock is going to plummet big time."

Logan shrugged. "That's okay. I never takes me long to bounce back." There was a note of suggestion in his voice that had Veronica's eyes trailing down to the slight bulge forming beneath the sheet.

She looked back up to Logan and smiled. "You know, I wasn't kidding about my dad having a gun."

"Yeah well," He shrugged, "what can I say us bad boys like to live dangerously." With that he grabbed Veronica around the waist and rolled her onto her back. Veronica giggled.

Oh yeah, he's still her bad boy.

* * *

><p>Okay, so that's all I have for now. I have some ideas about continuing, but I am not sure when I'll be able to post it. I hope this met any expectations. Let me know what you think.<p> 


	3. Ducking Duncan

**Okay, so this will be the final chapter in Epiphany.**

**It takes place about a week after the first chapter.**

**I didn't feel like writing a V/D break-up scene so I just glossed over it.**

**Please R&R.**

Veronica banged her locker closed and stuffed a book into her bag. She looked up to see Logan coming down the hall and had to struggle to keep the smile that wanted to spread across her face from surfacing. If they were going to have any hope of keeping their relationship quiet for awhile she was going to have to check the reaction she had whenever she saw him.

But she couldn't help it really. Ever since the night she came to house and confessed she still loved him, every time she so much as thought about him she felt annoyingly giddy. It didn't help that as he passed her now he gave her one of his half-smirks and a wink.

She pressed her lips together and turned to watch him walk away.

She sobered instantly when she saw Duncan at the other end of the hall.

'Crap.'

Now she was going to have to face the post break-up awkwardness.

'Double crap.'

She took in a breath and let it out, resigning herself. She could handle this. She didn't have choice, those are the consequences of breaking up with someone in high school, having to see their face around every corner and passing uncomfortable looks in the halls.

That's just the way it is. And she was just going to have to buck up and deal-

Another face caught her attention and she breathed in a relieved breath.

'Ah, saved by the Wallace.' She thought as she grabbed hold of him and dragged him into the girls bathroom.

"Unh," He grunted. "So this is what deja vu feels like."

"I need you to do something for me?" She pleaded.

"So what else is new?"

"Can you go and tell me when Duncan's gone?"

"Damn, this really is deja vu." He remarked.

"Please, please, Wallace, I'll be your BFF."

"Hmm, what else you got?"

She clucked her tongue offended.

Wallace cracked a smile. "All right, I'll be your look out." he agreed.

"Thank you."

He turned with his hand on the door, he paused and looked over his shoulder at her. "So, you ever going to tell me what happened that you guys broke up, anyway?"

Veronica pressed her lips together. She didn't like keeping things from Wallace. She knew how much it upset him when she did. But she didn't really think he would understand her getting back with Logan like she did. She wasn't sure anyone would understand. Which was why they were keeping it under wraps for the time being.

But as soon as they decided to come out, Wallace would be the first to know.

Until then...

"It just didn't work out." She replied, not dishonestly. "Too much has changed between us."

"Yeah okay." Wallace replied. She could tell that he knew there was more to it than she was letting on, but he let it drop anyway. For that she was grateful.

It was ten minutes before Wallace gave her the all clear sign. He was not too pleased either as they were both late for class.

Veronica grimaced apologetically and made it up to him by giving him her desert at lunch.

"Here you go." She said, graciously plopping her brownie onto his tray.

"You think this makes us even for me having to face the wrath of Mrs. Bryant for being tardy?" He questioned.

"Umm, no," She guessed. "But, it's just a start. There's only more where that came from. Tomorrow's custard is all yours."

Wallace gave her a wry look. Then shrugged it off. "Yeah okay." He took a big bite out of the brownie, then reached for his little milk carton to open it. He was just putting it to his mouth when someone slammed into his back, sending the milk flying out of the carton's spout.

He whirled around indignant to see Logan Echolls, with a (fake) contrite expression.

"Ooh, man. I'm really sorry about that." he said. "That sucks, but um, remember, there's no crying."

He gave him a bow and a walked away.

Wallace was glaring at his back while Veronica palmed the small folded square of paper he had slipped her while creating his diversion.

She had to admit it was a clever tactic, but she still thought she better talk to him about not pissing off her best friend if they were going to be an item again.

"Now, that guy, " Wallace ventured. "I have no problem understanding why you dumped."

Veronica gave him a noncommital smile, trying to come up with an excuse to slip away early.

"Wallace, I have to-"

"Sorry V, I see someone I need to have a chat with."he interrupted. He had a big grin on his face. Veronica followed his gaze to see where it was directed.

Jackie.

Her face fell.

'Well,' She supposed, 'I guess neither of us are going to be pleased about the other's romantic interest.'

"That's fine." She said, deciding it might be a good thing to start racking up brownie points (hunh, in more ways that one) so he would have less to say when she told him about Logan. "You go on. I have other things to do anyway."

"Yeah, okay." He said absently, his mind already gone. "Later."

She shook her head with a smirk watching him take off.

She got up from the table and checked Logan's note.

'Girls bathroom. Five minutes.'

She smiled, dumped her still full tray and headed off for her lavatory tryst.

Duncan was spending his lunch hour in the media room, trying to finish up his assignment for the paper. He had a deadline he was already behind on.

A movement in the hall caught his attention and he pulled his eyes from the computer screen just in time to see his ex- best friend Logan, ducking into the girls bathroom.

His brow knitted.

A couple beats later a hand appeared from the door and stuck up an 'out of order' sign.

Now further brow scrunching.

About a minute later though it all fell into place, when ex- girlfriend Veronica showed up and with a quick look both ways down the hall, she dove inside the door.

Duncan left out a sardonic snicker.

God, he could have kicked himself.

He knew when Veronica told him things weren't working out because of how much things had changed she was shoveling a load of crap.

He wondered now, how long this had been going on with her and Logan.

He wondered if even, they had ever really stopped seeing each other.

Well, whatever it was he was about to find out.

Logan pressed Veronica up against the wall, his mouth plundering hers. He moved his lips down her neck.

She gasped.

He chuckled. "Mmm, I forgot how much fun this sneaking stuff can be." He murmured.

"Oh yeah?" Veronica asked amused. "I thought you were apposed to the whole secrecy thing."

"Well," He drawled. "It's not ideal, but I have to admit, it has it's perks." He took her mouth again. "The whole sexy, illicit tryst thing." He added in between kissing her.

His hands started roaming over her chest, rubbing and gently squeezing her breast.

She moaned.

One thing though was not so good about these at school meetings, now that there relationship had moved to the next level, it left her feeling incredibly frustrated with unfinished business for the rest of the day.

As his hand slid down her belly fast approaching her most delicate area she knew she better apply the breaks now before she was unable to stop and pushed him down on the bathroom floor and had her way with him.

"Listen," She panted.

"Hmm?" He murmured, still nuzzling at her neck.

"Can we talk for sec?"

"Hmm, mmm." He agreed, still not stopping what he was doing with his hands or mouth.

Yeah, like she could have any sort of conversation while he was doing that.

"Logan," She groaned, pleadingly.

He lifted his head and his hand stilled. She was at once grateful and disappointed.

"It's about Wallace," She ventured finding her resolve. "I think it would go a long way in his accepting us as a couple when the time comes, if you didn't go out of your way to push his buttons."

Logan smiled innocently at her. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

She tilted her head wryly.

"Spilling his milk all over him," She nudged. "Was that really necessary? And the crying comment."

"I said I was sorry." He said, but the quirk of his lips showed no repentance.

Veronica shook her head, but in spite of herself, she was smiling.

When she didn't speak right away, Logan took it as a sign that the talking portion was over and kissed her again.

After a couple minutes of blissful groping, that was turning pretty serious, the bell sounded.

The couple pulled apart reluctantly and breathlessly.

"Well," Logan panted. "Guess that's our cue."

It usually took over a minute before students started filing in after lunch.

Veronica crossed to the door to peak out, making sure the coast was clear. She peered down both ends of the hall and saw no one.

She turned to Logan to tell him the news and was confronted by his lips.

"It's all clear out there." She informed dazedly when it broke off.

Logan grinned. "Well, then, shall we?" He opened the door for her and was met by the looming figure of one pissed off Duncan.

He had been hiding in the media room when Veronica was checking the hall.

"Well, my, my isn't this cozy?" He seethed.

"Duncan," Veronica ventured anxiously. "This isn't how it seems."

Okay, well that was a lie and so Duncan's burst of incredulous laughter was completely justified.

"Oh, really?" He mocked. "And just what is it then?"

Veronica found herself unable to offer an alternative explanation.

"Man, just cool down all right?" Logan suggested.

"Don't you say a word to me!" Duncan bellowed, causing Veronica to jump back. "You're nothing to me anymore. You're dead." His words dripped with venom.

His manner reminded Veronica of the time he had confronted her about her files on Lilly's murder. She had been scared of him then. She was now too.

"Duncan," She tried to cajole.

"And you," he seethed. He let out a bitter laugh. "I can't believe you. What was that with us these past few weeks, huh? What were you just using me to make him jealous. Did you guys have a big laugh over me thinking you actually chose me?"

"Duncan, of course not."

"Save it." He spat at her. "I don't give a damn. I hope the two of you have a great life together, in hell."

With one last withering glare for them both he shook his head in disgust and stormed off.

Veronica had a brief urge to go after him to try and explain, but at that moment the doors opened and a river of students rushed in.

He probably wouldn't have listened anyway.

"Well," Logan ventured after a moment. "I guess we've been outed. Again. You know we really kind of suck at this whole secrecy thing."

Veronica sighed and despite herself smiled a little. She let herself slump back against her boyfriends chest, he rubbed her shoulders right there in front of everyone.

A few of their classmates threw them questioning looks.

It didn't matter though, there was no need for discretion anymore.

**THE END.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that.**

**I just want to say, thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and spurred me on into expanding it from its original OS status.**

**I do have an idea for a sort of follow up story, but I am not certain when, or if, I will be writing it. I have my finger in a lot of pies at the moment.**

**But thank you again, for reading and let me know what you thought.**

** -naughtynyx**


End file.
